Repairing or otherwise servicing the engine of a vehicle can be very hard on the body of a mechanic. Specifically, with his feet on the ground, to service an engine of a vehicle, the mechanic must lean over a fender of the vehicle to gain access to the engine from the side, or lean over the bumper of the vehicle to gain access to the engine from the front. Such can put undue stresses on the back, legs and other parts of the body of the mechanic, particularly when a lengthy repair is involved. These problems are compounded when work is to be done on the engine of a truck or other large vehicle where access to the engine is more elevated. In these instances, the mechanic may have to attempt to work from a ladder or the like which is not only awkward but also presents potential safety problems.
Some devices have been designed in an attempt to assist the mechanic when working on an engine. In one such device, a ladder-like structure is pivotally mounted to a base which has wheels and is adapted to be positioned on the ground. A horizontal platform is formed at the top of the ladder. The mechanic orients the ladder at the desired angle dependent on what portion of the engine must be accessed, and then climbs up the ladder and leans on the platform to perform the work on the engine. This device, however, is not the total solution to the problem in that the height of the device is not adjustable nor is the positioning of the steps or the inclination of the platform adjustable. As a result, dependent on the height or size of the mechanic, he may well be leaning on the platform with a portion of his body which results in discomfort, or he may find himself at an awkward working angle relative to the engine. Moreover, to guard against the device rolling on its wheels while in use, it must be provided with a braking system for the wheels which adds to the expense of the product.
Another known device has similar problems as well as presenting other safety issues. In this device, a platform pivots between the side rails of a ladder, and its height is adjustable relative to the ladder. However, there is no provision for adjustment of the step that the mechanic is standing upon when he is leaning on the platform, and, in order to save expense, the support for the platform was not designed with the strength required to hold mechanics of all sizes.
Thus, the need exists for a device which will comfortably and safely support a mechanic while working over the engine of a vehicle.